


Call Me Maybe

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Worship, Comfort/Angst, Confused Sam, Crying Sam, Drunk Texting, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, No penetration, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Teasing, Top Dean, dirty talking, self-fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had received texts from his brother before, so that wasn't why the phone fell out from his hands. It's just that he wasn't used to reading texts explaining how Dean was going to "fuck him good and hard". <br/>So yeah, maybe it was a little understandable that Sam was freaking the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearing Your Voice

 

Sam was seriously hating on vampires, maybe even more than before.

He and his brother have cleaned out vamp nests many times before, but he was pretty sure that today marked the day they experienced irritation like never before.

It started out just fine, with some fanged and crazed vamps jumping them as Sam and Dean made their way into the warehouse that served as some sort of safe haven for the monsters. Well, not anymore. They chopped some heads off, cleanly separating those snarling things from their bodies, until silence fell on the building. And after they piled up the corpses while making sure not to get too much blood on their clothes and without stepping into the occasional sticky pools of leaked blood, they splashed some gasoline on the heap before pouring it around the whole warehouse, and then lit the oversized bonfire.

Neither of them saw the rest of the vampires until it was much too late. Before the fire could have grown, taking on its final hungry form, Sam and Dean were suddenly shoved back into the building. They immediately found themselves surrounded by raging monsters—surprised they weren’t actually foaming from the mouth like rabid dogs—and flames that kept on spreading stubbornly, as if bent on trapping them in and swallowing them alive. The remaining vampires seriously losing it, they didn’t even seem to give a damn as their bodies caught on fire when they got hurled into the wild flames, and just kept on blindly attacking the hunters, each time going for their throats.

They nearly burned alive there. With the vampires clinging to them and the furious flames licking at their feet, they couldn’t believe it when they finally managed to somehow shatter a window and escape through the opening. They coughed and panted, filling their lungs with clean air and just glad that the only things suffering from third-degree burns were their clothes.

Sam was especially relieved that he still had his hair.

After their great escape, they both decided to go celebrate. They visited a bar not too far from the motel they were using for this hunt and got drunk. Not too much, because somebody still needed to drive the Impala back to the motel, but just enough to forget about the stomach churning smell of burnt flesh.

And when Sam called it quits, he refused leaving his brother in the bar because he knew, just knew that Dean was planning on getting dangerously drunk, which never ended well. So he dragged his protesting brother back to the car, that act being harder than anticipated when Dean swatted his hands away and declared that he was going to stay no matter what, but then Sam was grabbing him by the back of his neck and pushing the whining man out of the bar.

Finally back at the motel after a few minutes’ drive in a deadly silent car and with a pair of sulking eyes glaring daggers at him non-stop, Sam parked the car and flopped into a chair once inside.

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head against the window, thankful that this hunt was over. He was quite certain that he hadn’t felt so tired after a hunt in a while, and while the excitement and the thrill was rather enjoyable, the vampires scaring the crap out of him wasn’t that nice. And neither was the whole risk of burning alive, so yeah.

Already deciding that he was going to take a shower and then sleep for like at least a day, Sam opened his eyes which he didn’t even remember closing, then was about to stand up when he saw the look Dean was giving him.

Crap, Sam knew what that meant.

“Dean, don’t you dare—”

But it was no use. Sam couldn’t even finish his sentence before his brother was flinging his wallet at his face, the younger hunter barely stopping the leathery death weapon from poking one of his eyeballs out.

“Get me some food,” Dean ordered with a grumble. “Possibly something greasy and unhealthy. And some pie. Love me some pie.”

“No,” Sam stated, returning Dean’s glare when his brother narrowed his eyes at him. “Dean, I’m not an errand boy. And anyway, remind me, how many cups of peanuts have you emptied exactly while we were in the bar?”

Rolling his eyes and groaning in annoyance, Dean crawled off the bed and wandered over to the mini fridge this motel offered their guests, not even looking at his brother anymore as he spoke. “I have digested them already. And come on, Sammy, peanuts? Really? Do you know me as someone who could live off of that sorry excuse of a food?” he said, sounding offended but Sam knew how good of a faker his brother was.

He shook his head even though Dean was with his back to him and couldn’t see it, or the bitchface he had on. “You can’t get me to leave this chair. Hell no.”

Dean made some sort of grumbling sound as he crouched down in front of the fridge, then opened it and fished out a bottle of whiskey, making Sam frown.

“Wait, you can’t be seriously considering drinking more…”

“Are you the older one here? No? Then shut your mouth,” Dean growled as he moved back to the bed, sat down with his back leaned against the headboard, then opened the bottle and took a long swig.

Sam sighed as he knew that soon, Dean was going to get shit faced and all hopes of the two of them leading an intelligent conversation would be lost. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, then tried to remain stern-looking as his brother locked eyes with him and smirked.

“Don’t be a bigger bitch than you already are, Sammy,” he said teasingly, Sam clenching his jaw to stop himself from reacting and finding out if he could shatter the bottle of whiskey on his brother’s thick head. “Just get me some food. The sooner you do it, the faster you can lean back and relax. And you could even buy other crap, could munch on a freaking carrot while you’re at it or something.”

Sam glared at his smirking brother for the longest moment, seething silently, before he realized that he was trying to fight a losing battle and honestly, he would have rather made the trip than listen to Dean’s constant nagging. So with a sigh, he stood up from the chair and ignored the smug look his brother gave him as he grabbed his jacket and unlocked the door.

“You owe me one, Dean.”

His brother laughed, the whiskey’s effects visibly kicking in. “For what?”

“For being a pain in the ass,” Sam informed the man, and before Dean could have made any comments, he was already slipping out the door and shutting it behind him.

*

 

Standing in front of the food section of the smaller supermarket that turned out to be way farther than Sam thought, he wondered if he should buy the item. It was a carrot pie, and when he first saw it, he couldn’t stop the sly grin that spread across his face. He could just imagine Dean’s face, the happiness and then the betrayal. He needed to muffle a laugh as he thought of his brother’s reaction. It would be such a beautiful payback, and he was already reaching for the pie, but then stopped.

He didn’t feel like dying tonight, after all.

A drunken Dean getting pranked like that could very well mean certain death to Sam, and no matter how fun shoving a carrot pie in his brother’s face would have been, he decided to leave such cunning revenge plans for another day.

So instead, he picked up an apple pie and then—because he was such an amazing brother—he also added a frozen pizza to the cart. He was pretty sure he saw a microwave in the tiny corner that couldn’t really be called a kitchen they had in the motel.

And then he was about to look for some food for himself when he felt his phone buzzing in his pants pocket. Frowning, he stopped and pulled out the phone, a small smile tugging at his lips as he noticed that he got a text from his brother. Dean was acting like a total kid, impatient and probably throwing a hissy fit while Sam was gone.

However his smile disappeared when he opened the text.

_“What the fuck is taking you so long???? Don’t make me wait any longer, or I’ll punish you…”_

Sam glared at the screen of his phone, and then started typing, before pressing send.

_“Calm down dude, you’ll get a heart attack. And you’re gonna punish me? Seriously, how much did you drink?”_

He shook his head and slid the phone back into his pocket. Dean’s text surprised him a bit, but he didn’t think too much of it. Last time he saw his brother, he was ready to down a whole damn bottle of whiskey, and Sam was pretty sure that when he’d get back, at least half the contents of the bottle would be gone.

He pushed the cart to the fruit section, picked up some bananas and apples, then his phone was buzzing again. This time there was an image attached to the text, and Sam had to laugh, because he was right. Though when he saw the half empty bottle, he did feel briefly concerned for Dean’s well being, because drinking that much couldn’t possibly be healthy. But, well, his brother was kind of an alcoholic, so maybe that much was nothing to him. Sam shook his head inwardly, then lowered his gaze as he read the message sent with the picture of the whiskey.

_“You should be worried about yourself, not me, Sammy. I’m counting the minutes…”_

What was that supposed to mean? Sam wondered what Dean was up to now, then after a moment of deep thinking, he decided to just ask.

_“What do you mean?”_

He barely had time to put away his phone and take a few steps, before Dean’s answer came.

_“I mean I’m not in a patient mood. And if you plan on leaving me alone for much longer, I swear I’ll use my belt.”_

That had Sam staring at his phone for at least a full minute, blinking and reading the words over and over again. Then he began scowling at them, mainly the last one, before quickly typing in an answer.

_“Your belt?”_

He wasn’t sure what got into Dean. Did he want to hang himself with his belt from impatience, or what?

Sam didn’t need to wait for long as his phone was buzzing again, and when he read his brother’s answer, he was pretty sure he felt the blood drain from his face.

_“Yeah Sammy, my belt. If you don’t hurry up and get your ass back here, I’ll use it to spank it. Bend you over my knee and spank your sweet little ass red and raw, make you scream.”_

People were giving him looks now, and he realized he must have made a weird sound as he read his brother’s text. He quickly swallowed and pulled the cart to a corner where there weren’t that many people. He then reread the text until it made sense, but it didn’t, it never made sense.

Because his brother could _not_ have just fucking sexted him.

He rubbed his face, made sure to take deep breaths to calm down, then reluctantly typed in a reply.

_“You’re not funny. And stop texting me back.”_

He hit send and leaned against the wall. Okay, Dean was definitively drunk, maybe even worse than ever before. He seemed to be in a weird mood, fooling around and creeping the hell out of Sam like that. But thankfully, he was slowly returning to normal, not freaking out anymore. He actually felt silly, getting all worked up like that. Dean was just joking, being the asshole he always was, only this time his level of assholeness has been intensified by the alcohol. He was messing with Sam, but he couldn’t let him win, couldn’t let Dean get to him.

So he waited a minute, then two, and when by the third minute there was still no answer, he decided to pay for the stuff in the cart and get back to his brother. And probably kick his ass for being a jerk.

It was while he waited in the checkout line that he felt his phone buzz again. He welt a sudden wave of nervousness as he took out his phone, and he wasn’t sure why. He then eyed the device for a second, before getting fed up by his unnecessary cowardice and opened the text.

_“Oh I’m not laughing. Once you get back, I’ll have you spanked nice and good. Then I’ll sprawl you out on the bed and make you take it, because you’re my bitch, because you need punishing. Gonna make you beg for it, too, beg for your big brother’s cock to fuck you good and hard, just the way you deserve it.”_

The phone fell out of Sam’s hands.

He glanced around himself, wide eyed, before quickly scooping up his phone and clearing his throat. His hands were suddenly slippery from sweat as he hesitantly looked back at the text and tried to look normal, because everyone was staring at him like he was mental or something.

He read it over again, feeling even worse as those words sunk in, as his brain pictured it all, and it was a miracle he didn’t collapse from shock or throw up from fear and disgust.

What the actual fuck?!

This was taking things too far and, somehow, deep down, Sam knew that Dean wasn’t joking. He knew his brother, knew him like the back of his hand, and even though he was a tease and a jackass, even he wouldn’t go this far, not even while drunk. This was serious. His brother was honest to god sexting him and it made Sam terrified of going back to the motel.

Because what if Dean would…

No, Sam was panicking and sweating and he could feel as his heartbeat accelerated, and suddenly it was his turn in the checkout. He flashed a weak and thin smile at the cashier as she gave him a bag after he paid—after several failed attempts as the bills kept on sticking together thanks to his sweaty fingers—and then he was speed walking out of the supermarket. He got to the car in record time, opened the trunk and tossed the bag of food next to a spare tire lying around in there, before sliding behind the steering wheel and gripping it after closing the door.

He waited until he couldn’t anymore and then pulled out his phone. He thought for a while, tried to come up with some kind of reply, but when nothing came to mind, his brain surely giving up and bailing on him, he decided to do something he knew he might really regret.

He took a deep breath and called his brother.

Dean picked up the phone immediately, but before Sam could’ve said anything, his brother was already talking. And if he thought that Dean sexting him was bad, when he heard the groans coming from the other end of the line he nearly shrieked like a girl and hurled the phone against the dashboard.

“Sammy,” Dean’s way too fucking deep voice purred between low groans. “Finally, I thought I would have to do it without hearing your voice…”

“Do what?” Sam found himself asking, or more like whispering because he suddenly forgot how to form words.

And then Dean let out such a fucking dirty chuckle than Sam didn’t need an answer to know exactly just what his brother was doing.

“Come on baby, where are you? Tell me, talk to me Sammy,” he drawled, clearly hammered.

“In the car, but I’m not coming back if you’re…” Sam trailed off, unable to say it because that would make it real and he didn’t think that he could ever recover from something like that.

But then his brother was laughing and groaning loudly, cursing and panting and Sam felt his stomach drop. “If I’m what, Sammy? Stroking myself while thinking of you, of being buried deep inside you?” he breathed and then made a lustful growl. “Fuck, Sammy, oh baby. Want to see you so bad, under me and screaming my name, can’t wait to fuck you baby brother.”

Sam shook his head, needed to react and do something aside from sitting like a statue, completely frozen from shock. “You’re not… You’re crazy. Lost it completely, haven’t you?” Sam asked incredulously, then bit down on his bottom lip when he noticed the sounds that did not belong to Dean but something else, something wet, something that was surely getting stroked rigorously and god, Sam was seriously going to get sick.

“Maybe I will, I’ll go crazy if I can’t feel your heat around my cock,” Dean said with a moan, then made some more real nasty sounds before talking again and Sam felt like fainting right there. “No idea how much I want you, Sammy, do you? Wanna be there, in the car you said? Wanna fuck you on the backseat and against the hood, bend you over and spread your legs. Can you see it, baby? Can you feel it as I finger that tight little hole of yours while you’re a moaning mess in the seat, feel it as my fingers twist and curl inside you? Feel my lips around your cock, sucking you off rough and hard, loving your taste so fucking much? Your slutty hole swallowing my big, hot cock as I make you cry from pleasure, from the way I fill you up and claim you, fuck you for hours and days, make you ride me and love every second of it?”

“Dean…” Sam stared ahead with wide eyes, his whole body on fire, Dean’s deep voice making blood rush to his own hardening dick. He couldn’t believe he was suddenly getting off on this, on his big brother dirty talking over the phone, but he was. He was moving his hand over to his bulge an imagined it all as he squeezed his dick, and then he couldn’t stop the moan that feeling ripped out of his throat.

He could hear Dean’s self-satisfied chuckle, followed by a low growl that did a series of horrible and amazing things to Sam’s body. “That’s right baby, you know you want it. Touch yourself in the car, take out your juicy cock and fuck into your fist. Imagine it’s my mouth, Sammy.”

He whimpered, his face and probably whole upper body flushing because he fucking _whimpered_ , but did as he was told. He couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to anymore, not caring how wrong this was because it was hot and Dean’s voice was turning him on like nothing he ever experienced before and fuck, he was so painfully hard. So he wasted no time as he unzipped himself and pulled out his cock, throbbing and begging to be touched, already leaking pre-come from just the dirty talk. And as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, he let out a shaky exhale, leaning his head back, his hold tightening on the phone when Dean chuckled.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you, baby? What a dirty boy, jerking off in the car while listening to your big brother. How do you think my fingers would feel on your skin, Sammy?” Dean teased him, and Sam shivered, moaning as he began pumping his cock, closing his eyes and drifting off to Imagination Land. “My tongue licking every inch of your body, lapping at your delicious cock. Fuck, Sammy, want it in my mouth so bad, want to choke on your mouthwatering dick as I deepthroat you. Wanna suck on it so hard, taking it all in and swallowing it, taste your come, little brother.”

And Sam was breaking, mercilessly fucking into his fist as he imagined Dean’s tongue, his full lips wrapped around his cock, the wet and obscene slurping sounds he would make as he’d use his mouth on Sam, imagined how hot and good all that would feel like and then he was keening. He bucked wildly and kept on repeating Dean’s name, then as his brother just wouldn’t shut up and kept on talking, Sam let out a pathetic sob and arched his back, grazing his nails against his pulsing cock and loving it.

“Dean, fuck yes! Want you, want your mouth, your tongue, everything,” he whined, gasping and panting in extreme pleasure. “Fuck me, Dean, take me and fuck me hard, please I need it, just please, please!”

His brother growled like an animal, then Sam nearly came right then and there as Dean’s voice dropped an octave and took on a commanding tone. “Finger yourself,” he ordered, and Sam felt a shiver run down his spine and shake his whole body at that.

He slowly removed his hand from his cock, whimpering at the loss, but Dean kept on praising him and urging him on, and soon, Sam was completely naked from the waist down and circling his entrance with his middle finger.

“Dean,” he panted, biting down on his bottom lip as he poked at his entrance, then swallowed thickly as he slowly slid his finger inside. He immediately made a small sound of discomfort, but Dean was there, already comforting him with words.

“It’s okay baby, keep going, you’re doing so well,” Dean said, his voice filled with so much desire and sex and something dark, it made Sam start moving his finger slowly, in and out of his quivering hole. “Come on, Sammy, add another finger and shove them deep inside your slutty little hole. I know you want it, such a good boy, want them to be my fingers. Just imagine I’m fingering you right now, fucking you so good with my fingers.”

Sam added another finger, and it was too soon and too dry but his brother was talking and he didn’t care about pain. “Yes, yes Dean!” he screamed as he began stretching his hole, working himself open with his fingers that belonged to Dean, they were his fingers fucking and curling inside him, and suddenly he was mewling lewdly like a whore and rocking back on the fingers, moaning Dean’s name over and over again. And so was his brother, he could hear him getting lost in the sensation of pumping his dick, that big fat dick that could be inside Sam, none of them talking anymore, unable to form coherent sentences.

Dean was making sounds that should have belonged to an animal, groaning loudly and hissing and growling, shouting Sam’s name, and the younger hunter was completely gone too, cursing or worshipping his brother and crying out as overwhelming pleasure washed over his body, as he just couldn’t stop making high-pitched moans and little miserable whimpers and mewls. And then he could hear it, he heard as Dean came loudly, panting his name and then he couldn’t hear anything anymore as the phone fell from his hands because that just pushed him over the edge, and he was coming too. Just from fingering himself, he felt his muscles strain as he grabbed the headrest while pressing down against what he was sure was his prostate and tried desperately impaling himself on the digits, coming hard and fucking loudly, screaming as his orgasm slammed through him.

He sat there for a while, breathing heavily and letting his body relax, then searched for his phone that the car has apparently ate. He finally found it after a moment and when he pressed it to his ear, he couldn’t hear anything.

“Dean?” He frowned, waiting for an answer, but when none came, his frown deepened and he decided to just check up on his brother instead.

That was when he realized that he had gained an audience.

His eyes went comically wide as he saw the people either glaring or gaping at him with shocked expressions, and he was pretty sure that he never drove away from somewhere that fast before. His whole face was burning. He didn’t even have time to tuck his softening dick back in his pants, but now as he was driving back, he quickly covered himself and tried really, really hard not to remember the past few minutes.

With the drying come on his shirt and pants, that proved to be kind of impossible.

 


	2. On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets back to the motel and...things happen.

 

Well, he certainly did not expect this day’s events to turn out this way. Yep, kinky phone sex with his big brother was not on the list. And even though at the beginning he was horrified and felt a bit repelled by Dean’s drunken attitude, he sure as hell came to fucking love it. He was pretty sure he never came this hard before. And he felt himself grinning as he got to the motel and stopped the car, then walked to the door.

But then his own thoughts made him realize that Dean was _drunk_ and not thinking clearly, and that all of this was possibly just a huge mistake to him.

Damn it. He froze with his hand hovering above the handle. What if that’s why his brother didn’t answer? What if he sobered up a bit and couldn’t bring himself to talk to Sam? What if he wouldn’t want to stay with him any longer, would be disgusted by the whole thing? Because at least Dean had an excuse, but what did he have? He wasn’t influenced by alcohol at all, his head was clear all the way and he knew exactly what he was doing…

Shit.

He pressed his forehead against the cold surface of the door and sighed. Sam managed to successfully screw up what he and his brother had as a relationship. But his things were still in the room, so he couldn’t just refuse to go inside like this. He couldn’t run and hide, having no choice but to unlock the door.

Stepping inside, a small smile crossed his lips when he saw his brother passed out, sleeping form on the bed. His smile quickly wavered, though, and he was pretty sure his face took on an interesting shade of red as he noticed Dean’s unclothed cock between his legs and his come staining the sheets.

He swallowed and cursed himself for feeling a sudden and fucked up hunger, then quickly shut the door, walked to his bed, and began packing his stuff. He was a coward, yes, not waiting for Dean to wake up, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it if his brother would tell him to leave. But, then again, that was only one of the many scenarios that could happen…

Still, if Dean was actually okay with it, he could just phone Sam later and tell him to come back, because he would not stay here and get his hopes crushed along with his heart.

So he gathered up his clothes, in the process of shoving a wrinkly pair of pants into the duffel bag when he froze. Dean stirred in his sleep, and Sam was too quick on letting out a sigh of relief, because in the next moment he found himself staring right into his brother’s half-lidded eyes.

“Sammy?” Dean squinted at him, looking drowsy; however when his eyes traveled from Sam’s face to the bag on the bed, all sleepiness left him in an instance. He was up on the bed, blinking and then shooting a glare at Sam. “The _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Uh…” Sam answered smartly, slightly distracted by his brother’s dick that was still hanging out of his pants, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Dean and not on his impressive manhood. He obviously failed, and then was blushing like a goddamn virgin again when he realized that he wasn’t being all that discreet about it either.

“Can’t take your eyes off me now that the real thing is in front of you, huh?” Dean teased him, carefully standing up and kicking off his pants and underwear, before closing in on Sam who, feeling like a cornered animal, was slowly backing away from his predator.

“No, I…”

He was really bad with words today.

Sam felt the wall against his back and then he really was cornered, Dean only stopping in his advance when there were mere inches separating their faces, their chests already pressed flush together and he couldn’t believe it but he could feel as his dick was getting hard again.

Then Dean leaned even closer and Sam wanted to whimper, but instead gasped when his brother fisted a hand in his hair, pulled his head down and crushed their lips in a deep kiss. Sam couldn’t even process what was going on before his brother’s other hand was grabbing his, and guiding it over to his own hardening cock, moving Sam’s hand so it would brush against the hot flesh.

Sam freaked the fuck out, however only mentally. His physical reaction was to return the harsh kiss, to lick and suck at his brother’s tongue while letting Dean kiss him breathless. And of course let’s not forget about his hand, which immediately grabbed his brother’s dick and began stroking it, loving having it in his hand so much that he thought he was going to cry, and when Dean bucked into his touch, let go of his hand and dug his fingers into his hips, Sam pretty much lost it.

He pulled away, quickly changing their position and slamming Dean into the wall, before falling to his knees and grinning up at a surprised Dean Winchester.

“So eager already?” He raised an eyebrow, then groaned when Sam licked his lips. “Fuck,” he growled, curling his fingers in Sam’s messy hair and pulling him closer to his now completely hard cock. “Come on then, Sammy. Or should I go ahead and fuck your mouth?”

Sam whined, would have loved letting Dean use his mouth as a fuck toy, but also wanted to suck him off by himself first. “Maybe later,” he purred, the grin returning to his face when Dean shivered and leaned his head back, which was Sam’s cue to start.

So Dean was okay with how things turned out, after all. He was still drunk, visibly having to force himself to stand upright, but with his big brother’s cock so close to his mouth, Sam didn’t give a shit if Dean was going to hate him after this.

It was his fault for having such a delicious-looking cock, anyway.

He scurried closer and was about to take that delicacy in his mouth, when Dean suddenly yanked his head back, grabbed his own dick, and when Sam looked up to ask what the hell he was doing, his eyes widened at the wicked grin his brother had on his face.

“If you wanna be slow and a tease, then I’m game. Get a taste of your own medicine, little brother,” he said lowly and dangerously, before rubbing the tip of his hard cock against Sam’s cheek.

He made a high pitched sound and was panting in seconds, his eyes glued to his brother’s dick that Dean kept on gliding here and there, rubbing off on Sam’s face. Then when he ordered him to open his mouth and Sam did so faster than light, he smeared pre-come over his lips as he slid the tip along the soft flesh, and the younger hunter was keening and begging in a matter of seconds, poking his tongue out to lick his lips and Dean’s cock, which was so cruelly pulled away from his tongue.

“Dean, for fuck’s sake,” Sam whined, giving him the puppy eyes, and when he felt his brother’s hand leaving his hair and saw him looking at Sam expectantly, he smiled.

Then took a hold of Dean’s amazing cock and licked up from the base to the head.

“Oh fuck yes, Sammy, more,” Dean ordered, but he was obviously pleading, and Sam was grinning proudly as he began lapping at the slit, pressing the tip of his tongue down and gathering the beads of pre-come leaking from there, greedily tasting and swallowing, and he never wanted this to stop.

He went all out. He caressed Dean’s thigh with one hand, the other massaging and stroking his pulsing length while Sam showered it with kisses, didn’t stop licking until he tasted every single inch of skin, then he was sucking at different spots while sneaking in gentle nips. And even when he used too much teeth and Dean hissed, Sam could feel him harden under his touch just a little more, so his brother seemed to be into some pain, which was just so fucking hot. He nibbled at the skin at the base, then left a trail of wet kisses as he moved up to the head and slowly slid it past his lips, Dean letting out a long exhale when he did. Then Sam was circling his tongue around the tip and sucking on it as hard as he could, and his brother threw his head back. He groaned loudly, his hand finding its way back to Sam’s hair but not to force him. Just to hold onto something, as Sam could feel Dean’s legs tremble while he was caressing his thigh, and he smirked around his brother’s dick.

After an excruciatingly long moment of only sucking on the head, Sam removed his hand from the rest of Dean’s dick, moved it to his balls and began stroking them, then slowly swallowed the throbbing shaft. Dean tried not to buck his hips while Sam was trying not to gag, fighting his reflexes and relaxing his throat muscles. When he was confident that he wasn’t going to die from chocking on his big brother’s huge dick, he began bobbing his head, slowly at first, then hollowed his cheeks and sped up, brutally sucking Dean off while swallowing around him. He used his tongue as much as he could, pressing it against the slit or sliding it along the shaft, brushed his teeth against the sensitive skin and earning some rather pitiful sounds from his brother, who was a groaning and moaning mess in not time. Then Sam sped up even more, taking Dean’s dick even deeper and fighting the urge to gag when the tip bumped against the back of his throat, sucking that enormous cock roughly, trying and failing not to blush as he listened to the wet sounds, the little gags and slurps as he swallowed, his own obscene moans which made Dean shiver.

And he must have been doing something right, because in the next moment his brother was roaring like a lion while panting and moaning miserably, which shouldn’t have been possible but he was doing it, and then he thrust into Sam’s mouth, burying his cock balls-deep. Sam’s eyes widened and he was choking now, because Dean was holding his head in place, and then felt like he was going to suffocate when his big brother’s come filled his mouth so suddenly and violently. But he was gulping it down hungrily, whimpering at the taste, and it was so wrong and sick and fucked up but Sam loved Dean’s come, wanted to drink it all day, but there wasn’t nearly enough. Then Dean pulled out of his mouth and Sam began coughing, and yep, he was going to fucking choke on Dean’s come, just fantastic, a lovely way to go to Hell.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean raked his fingers through Sam’s hair, was crouching next to him and looking at him with concerned eyes, and Sam was suddenly torn between wanting to pull his brother into a hug and just breaking down crying because there were too many emotions swirling in his head and making him crazy.

He decided to do both.

He began sobbing like some pathetic kid as he buried his face in Dean’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. Only realizing that his whole body was trembling when Dean stroked his back and whispered sweet and calming things in his ear, Sam wished he could have been stronger, but all of this was just too much. He was embarrassed and scared and felt hatred, so much hatred towards himself, but was mainly so damn confused but was also feeling a strange love, intense and so strong. And all of these emotions came out in tears, but instead of pulling away and giving him a weird look, a look of scorn that Sam would have deserved, Dean just hugged him tight and refused to let go until Sam calmed down, something that just made him want to break down and do it all over again.

When he was finally breathing normally and feeling like his voice wasn’t going to break, Sam slowly eased away from his brother, wiped his eyes and nose—really damn attractive—then looked at Dean.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to cry,” he said with a small sigh and shook his head. “I was and I guess maybe still am scared. Scared that—”

But he couldn’t finish his sentence, because Dean cut him off and finished it for him. “That I’ll hate you?” he asked, and after a moment of silence, Sam nodded.

His brother gave him an annoyed, one seriously pissed off look. “Are you kidding me? I’m used to all the guilt and shit we always feel after doing something bad, but I was the one who started this, remember? If anyone, it should be me feeling like you could beat me up for being a sicko, not you.”

“But you’re drunk…”

“Sam, I’m always drunk!” Dean said as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “I went all man-in-a-van creep on your ass because I got slightly drunker than usual and let my feelings slip. Or more like, let my years long sexual fantasies about you slip.”

Sam swallowed as he watched Dean, could have protested and keep wallowing in guilt and self pity, but his brother seemed to know what he was talking about. It wasn’t just the booze that made him do this, do everything, so Sam refused to make things harder than they were. Though, actually, they weren’t that hard. Sam had the hots for his brother, and so did Dean. It was that simple.

Then he remembered something and felt the smile spreading across his face. “Your feelings? What are these feelings exactly?”

Dean rolled his eyes, but then couldn’t keep looking too irritated for long, and smiled back at Sam. “Yeah, my undying love for you, princess. How does that sound?”

His smile widened and he laughed. “Perfect.”

“Good. Now just let me hear you profess your love to me, and then we can move on to taking care of you,” he purred and nodded to the obvious bulge in Sam’s pants.

“Love you more than anything, big brother,” he said and tried to keep a straight face, in vain. Then he blushed even more when Dean flashed him a dark grin and yanked Sam to his feet as he stood up.

“I know you do,” he said, that damn grin never leaving his face as he pushed Sam toward the bed, then made him bend over until his elbows were pressed into the soft surface and his knees bent. “And now, time for your punishment as promised.”

Sam blinked, needing a moment to realize what Dean was talking about, and when he did, his eyes widened and he felt himself harden even more in his pants.

His pants, which were all of a sudden ripped off, along with his underwear.

“Dean,” he breathed, already panting in anticipation, “will you use your belt to spank me?”

“You bet that I will,” he heard the low answer from behind him, and let out a pleased sound when Dean groped his bare ass, massaging and stroking it until Sam felt weak in his knees.

“Hurry up, then,” he said, trying to fake impatience, but the nervousness was painfully obvious in his voice.

“Oh yeah? Wanna feel the sting of my belt on your ass that bad, Sammy?” Dean’s deep voice made his skin tingle as he placed a kiss on his ass, then Sam let out a shocked and high-pitched mix of a gasp and a moan when his brother suddenly spread his cheeks and ran the tip of his tongue along the twitching ring of muscle of his hole.

“Fuck, Dean…” he whimpered, lowering his head and burying his face in his arms as he raised his hips, his breath hitching when he heard and felt his brother chuckling.

Then Dean was lapping at his entrance and growling possessively as his nails dug into Sam’s ass, and the younger hunter was mewling and making small moans, his brother’s tongue doing unimaginable and unbelievable things to him and his constantly shrinking manliness.

It felt so good, rendering the loss that much more unbearable when Dean pulled away his warm and soft tongue. Then he was leaning forward and nibbling on Sam’s earlobe as he tugged on his hair and pulled his head back, so he was immediately forgiven.

“I’ll make you moan, fuck you with my tongue and my fingers, my cock you love so much,” he whispered, emphasizing each word with that deep voice that made Sam want to give everything to him, beg him to take it all. “I will do all of that in due time, but for now I’ll make you scream in pain.”

And when he pulled away and pressed Sam’s head back down, then picked up his belt and began viciously spanking his ass, the hunter knew that his brother had lied because he was screaming—but not just in pain.

 


End file.
